Ángel de la muerte
by Ashabi
Summary: Kakuzu miró a Konan y ella lo miró a él. Konan no era un ángel de Dios, en realidad, era un ángel de la muerte que venía a llevarlo al sueño de jamás despertar. [Tercer lugar en el reto "Primero contexto, luego los personajes" del foro la Academia de Konoha]


**Disclaimer applied.**

 _Nota: Esta historia participa en el reto: "Contexto, luego personajes" del foro "La academia de Konoha"._

 _Número de palabras: 997 según el contador de palabras._

Aclaración: Este fic es un What if...? donde Kakuzu habría sobrevivido a su pelea con Naruto y Kakashi... siendo procesado en su aldea.

N/A: Aunque estoy insegura del resultado… aquí está mi contribución al reto. Les deseo suerte a los demás participantes y de corazón, espero que les agrade esta viñeta. ¡Saludos!

* * *

•

 **Ángel de la muerte**

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Kakuzu, malherido y frío, observaba con sus irises verdes a una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos ámbar: Konan, quien le devolvía la mirada con solemnidad. Un cuarto helado y oscuro los rodeaba, mientras que en el fondo, resonaban los débiles gemidos de pobres ninjas incautos que no tuvieron el suficiente cuidado.

—Sólo vine a visitarte, Kakuzu. Espero que no te moleste mi presencia.

Se sentía frío, algo en el fondo no estaba bien, la muerte comenzaba a bailar alrededor.

—No necesito tu visita, así que-

—Considéralo como una charla-

—No me gustan las charlas, ¿por qué crees que me alegré que el bocazas de Hidan ya no tuviera la probabilidad de joderme? ¡Ya está metros y metros bajo tierra!

Él tosió al terminar de hablar y dirigió una de sus manos al brazo contrario, sobándoselo con lentitud. Débil y patético, Kakuzu sabía que no podía hacer algo más en su vida más que esperar que los _shinobis_ bastardos de su aldea, vinieran por él para terminar de una vez por todas su larga existencia.

—Kakuzu… —Ella suspiró y sacó papel de algún lugar que no alcanzó a mirar Kakuzu en su afán de no querer observarla ni de reojo—Lo siento, erré, quizás esto de charla no tendrá nada, así que seré breve.—Las manos de ella jugaban con el papel mientras hablaba.

—Habla ya, ya suficiente tengo con estar a merced de esta mierda de aldea…

Konan finalmente formó una rosa de papel y se la extendió a Kakuzu, ambos estando en el suelo, él encadenado a la pared y ella arrodillada, hicieron contacto visual.

—Siento que estás jugando conmigo…podrías liberarme en vez de hacer estúpidas rosas y hablar, ¡joder! —Él miró con ira a la tranquila mirada de ella.

—Aunque te mantienes fuerte, estás moribundo, a un paso de pisar el mundo puro; no creo que valga la pena liberarte.

Kakuzu fue ingenuo, durante un segundo imaginó la posibilidad de sobrevivir con el único corazón que le quedaba.

—Quédate con tu mierda de ro-

—He venido aquí para agradecerte—soltó finalmente.

—¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué?

Más frío se esparció en el lugar y la muerte seguía rondando, esperando su ansiado momento.

—Kakuzu, yo te agradezco por haber sido parte de Akatsuki. Al haber sido parte de nuestra organización, ayudaste a dar un paso más para cumplir los sueños de Dios.

Al escucharla, él se permitió recorrer con la mirada cada centímetro del rostro de ella, concentrando su atención la mayoría del tiempo en sus ojos color ámbar opacos, señal que le dio a entender una cosa: la infelicidad gobernaba la vida de la mujer que ese día le sonreía de forma discreta.

—Yo sólo lo hice por dinero, que quede claro.

Volvió a toser y ahora sus manos las dirigió hacia su pecho, jadeando. Algo estaba comenzando a consumirlo.

—Aunque haya sido así… gracias.

Konan borró la efímera sonrisa falsa que mostró y comenzó a levantarse, sin quitar su mirada de encima de Kakuzu.

—¡Agh, mierda…!

Ella sacó un _kunai_ de dentro de su capa negra con nubes rojas y la arrojó a un costado de Kakuzu, suspirando sonoramente.

—Pero aunque te he agradecido, debo de hacer una misión que me ha encargado Pain: asesinar a quien arriesgue la paz que instaurará. Tú estando cautivo eres un peligro.

—¡Perra, estoy en las últimas! —Kakuzu tosió sangre y cerró sus ojos, afianzando el agarre de sus manos en su pecho—¡Ya estoy condenado!

—Y es por eso que el _kunai_ es para ti. No creo que sea satisfactorio morir en unos minutos a manos de la aldea que te despreció por fallar una misión que no estuvo en tus posibilidades, así que nos les des ese placer.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que me…?

—Sólo si lo deseas, o si no, lo hago yo. Es probable que antes de acabarte, intenten sacarte información de cualquier manera.

Kakuzu maldijo, Konan cerró sus ojos un par de segundos.

—La paz, la paz… en este mundo lo más importante es el dinero. No hay más, todo se rige de ello.

Konan susurró un: "quizás no" antes de humillar la mirada.

—El _kunai_ está a un lado y las cadenas sólo te aprisionan las muñecas, puedes tomarlo.

Kakuzu ya había escuchado el apodo de Konan: "Ángel de Dios" pero nunca pensó en que en verdad tendría el poder de uno. Ella lo había persuadido y tenía la sensación de que a esa mujer le cubría un halo angelical, llamándolo a morir.

Ya nada importaba. Cautivo, moribundo, a punto de morir, ya no podría obtener más dinero. Su cabeza comenzó a pulsar "budum, budum" con fuerza y lo obligó a gritar, removiéndose. El mundo se caía bajo sus pies y ese jodido ángel continuaba solemne, observándolo como si estuviera en otro lugar, rozando el nirvana. Nada parecía tener el poder de afectar su perfección basada en sus labios rectos y ojos fríos.

Kakuzu entonces, en medio de su vaivén mental y físico, pensó: "No es un ángel de Dios, es un ángel de la muerte".

—Espero que ese loco al que llamas "Dios" y tú encuentren esa mierda por la cual sacrificaron cosas importantes, entre ellas: dinero.—murmuró Kakuzu, llevándose el _kunai_ al pecho con una rapidez impresionante.

El arma rápidamente perforó su podrido corazón y todo comenzó a verse negro, la muerte estaba consiguiendo lo que tanto ansiaba. Al final, él murió con un último pensamiento en mente: "esos idiotas no tuvieron el placer de matarme ellos mismos".

Cuando Konan notó entonces que Kakuzu ya no respiraba, suspiró, lamentándose de que su alma ya tan acostumbrada estaba a presenciar muerte… que sintió nada.

—Otro más al mundo puro… Yahiko.

Finalmente, el ángel se marchó de aquella celda mugrienta de la principal prisión de _Takigakure_ , imaginando qué habría dicho Yahiko de sus acciones. Sobrevolando los cielos con sus alas de papel, ella se quedó con la ilusión de que él la habría besado y felicitado por su dureza.

"Bien hecho, Konan".


End file.
